


How Much of That Did You See?

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: The young CEO stopped in her tracks as she was met with the sight of her best friend, meek reporter Kara Danvers, lifting her couch with one hand like it was a piece of paper.





	How Much of That Did You See?

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Couch
> 
> Again, apologies for the short one! I'm home for fall break (finally got to see my dog!) so I'm swamped with trying to spend the few days with my family and finish my homework at the same time.

Kara groaned in frustration as she pushed her glasses up on her face. Despite having long arms she couldn’t quite reach the pen under the couch. She knew she had other pens but that one was her favorite.

Groaning she slid herself further to try and grasp the pen. She was in the middle of writing down article ideas in her notepad when she got excited and dropped the pen. It had skidded under the couch and been stuck there for a good five minutes. 

Kara huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face and stood up. She bent down to lift up the couch with one hand to grab the bed. 

In her frustrations, Kara didn’t hear the lock turn as Lena walked in. 

The young CEO stopped in her tracks as she was met with the sight of her best friend, meek reporter Kara Danvers, lifting her couch with one hand like it was a piece of paper. 

Kara, too excited about finding her favorite pen didn’t notice Lena until after she had set the couch down and turned around. 

“L-Lena! Hi, I was just um trying to find my pen. How much of that did you see?” Kara asked nervously as she pushed her glasses up her face. 

Lena blinked and opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t quite find the words. She had just recently found out that her best friend was Supergirl a few months ago and while Kara gave Lena her much needed space, they were finally just getting back to how things used to be. 

Kara gave Lena all the time she needed to process knowing that she would wait for Lena for however long it took. She had tried to not openly use her powers in front of the younger woman as to not freak her out and scare her away. 

“I um…I was trying to find my favorite pen and it slid under the couch and my arms were too short to reach it and I-" Kara rambled as she fidgeted with the pen in question. 

"Kara, it's alright," Lena assured her, "I was just stopping by to ask if you wanted to go-"

Lena was cut off when Kara's favorite pen snapped clean in half and exploded all over her light blue button-up she wore to work that day as well as the floor.

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbled as her first instinct was to rip off the rest of her shirt and drop down to her knees and furiously wipe the ink off the floor before it stained. 

Kara quietly cursed to herself under her breath as she forgot Lena was even there for a moment before she heard the CEO clear her throat. 

The blonde slowly looked up and gulped, painfully aware that she was shirtless and essentially kneeling at Lena’s feet.

Lena met Kara’s sheepish gaze with a raised brow as Kara scrambled to a standing position. 

"What did you wanna ask me?" Kara said as she reached up to fiddle with her glasses, smudging ink all over her face.

Lena laughed quietly to herself at the adorable blonde before biting her bottom lip, "I was wondering if you like to go to dinner with me?"

"L-like a date?" Kara stammered as she shifted her weight back and forth.

Lena nodded as her eyes slid down to appreciate Kara's abs on display before quickly snapping back to look at Kara's blue orbs with a faint blush. 

Kara nodded quickly as she tripped over her couch in a haste to get to the door. "I'd love to! Let's go."

Lena just laughed as Kara stumbled and raced to the door shirtless.

"Darling, you might want to put on a shirt first. And maybe wipe the ink off your face." Lena smiled good-naturedly at Kara's antics.

The blonde blushed as she looked down realizing that Lena was right and she was still shirtless. 

"And don't worry about your pen," Lena smiled walking towards Kara, "I'll buy you a new one." She finished as she licked the pad of her thumb and brushed the ink of Kara's forehead with a fond smile. 

Kara stared at the amazing woman in front of her for a second before a smile wide enough to make her eyes crinkle overtook her entire face. "I'd love that."


End file.
